


Pass Me the Thing

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, NijiAka Week 2k17, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: Practice that day is nothing but chaos. Nijimura's having a hard time keeping down his temper. Akashi's making sure his captain isn't going to add to the craziness.“Give it to me.”“Only if you promise not to kill anyone with it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TokiKurp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/gifts).



> yeah i'm cheating for NijiAka Week today bc of time issues on my side and hey i got this prompt from toki! 2 birds with 1 stone, right? haha, i can follow one prompt but can't with the actual day's prompt TTwTTv
> 
> Vietnamese translation [here](https://www.wattpad.com/453416423-pass-me-the-thing)!! By [asrai-tang](https://asrai-tang.tumblr.com/)!

Basketball practice had never been more chaotic, and that was saying something considering all the insanity that goes on during a Teikou basketball practice. Both captain and vice-captain had left the gym for five minutes and returned to the place practically turning into a warzone.

One side of the room had crushed potato chips spilt all over the place, no doubt from Murasakibara. Another side had spilt marbles, Midorima’s lucky item for the day. Kuroko was passed out on the ground for some reason other than over exhaustion from practice like usual. One of the windows was also broken, Aomine staring suspiciously horrified at it. Along with the mess, Kise and Haizaki were screaming at each other. The rest of the team was no better.

Akashi and Nijimura could only stand at the door as they witnessed the turmoil. Akashi was surprisingly neutrally faced while Nijimura was seething, trying so hard not to explode.

“Give it to me,” Nijimura said.

Akashi knew exactly what he was talking about. “Only if you promise not to kill anyone with it.”

“I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.”

“Akashi. Please.”

“I will not have you adding to this mess, Nijimura-san.”

“Oh please! Your so called modeling job is gonna be shorter than Akashi’s height!” belted Haizaki from the other side of the gym.

Nijimura clenched his mouth shut, but he couldn’t do the same for his eyes when they widened to the size of dishes. He side-glanced Akashi.

Akashi still gave a calm appearance. However, he took steps forward towards Haizaki’s direction. The chaos around the gym didn’t stop, but those Akashi passed did falter.

Akashi came up to Haizaki from behind. He faked a cough to gain his attention. When Haizaki’s eyes landed on Akashi, the gray-haired teen instantly went stiff. Akashi didn’t give him much time to act afterwards.

_Whap!_

Akashi hit Haizaki right on top of his head with a plastic pipe. The sudden sound from the collision echoed throughout the gym as silence fell. And so did Haizaki, who landed comically onto the floor. A small bit of his soul was escaping from his mouth.

Previously, all eyes had been on Haizaki, out cold on the gym floor. They all instantly went up to Akashi, who had a misleading smile on his face. His smile and how he threateningly batted the pipe against his palm struck fear.

“Anyone else?”

Everyone shook their head.

“Wonderful. Now, I expect this mess cleaned up by the time I count to 10. One…”

Everyone in the gym scrambled as Akashi began his countdown. Haizaki was pulled off by another teammate (as was Kuroko by Aomine).

Meanwhile, Nijimura made his way over to Akashi.

“Nice job there, vice-captain,” Nijimura complimented. A teasing smirk grew on his face. “Or should I say mom with how you handled that?”

“Really?” Akashi asked ironically, a brow raised. “And what does that make you then?” he played along.

Nijimura thought about his answer for a moment. “Dad I guess? Congratulations, we’re married! Where should we honeymoon?”

Akashi’s hand went to his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter. “Alright, alright. Let’s get this to the weight room.” Akashi held out the pipe. “Since our youngest child can’t squat with metal bars yet.”

“I bet he gets it from you,” Nijimura joked.

Akashi whacked his ‘husband’ with the pipe, making Nijimura laugh more.

The two finally went to drop off the pipe, which was their initial task. By the time they came back into the gym, there wasn’t a single trace of the past chaos.


End file.
